


Theory or Application

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has an assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory or Application

**Author's Note:**

> For the CLFF Wave VIII last line challenge. 

## Theory or Application

by Orithain and Rina

<http://www.infinitum3.com>

* * *

Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Lex 

Title: Theory or Application  
Author/pseudonym: Orithain & Rina  
Series: No!  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Spoilers: no  
E-mail address for feedback: orithain@infinitum3.com, rina@infinitum3.com Website: <http://www.infinitum3.com>  
Disclaimers: Not ours or they'd have a lot more fun, and we'd be a lot richer. Summary: Clark has an assignment. 

* * *

Theory or Application  
By Orithain & Rina  
April 2004

* * *

Clark read and then re-read the page of his textbook and frowned slightly, kicking one bare foot against the dark leather of Lex's sofa. He'd run away from the dorm when a party on the floor above his made studying impossible. Luckily, Lex had been home and offered a refuge as he had done many times in the past. 

"And what exactly has that book done to you to merit that frown?" Lex asked, leaning against the doorway with a bottle of his favorite Ty-Nant water in hand. 

"It's confusing me," Clark sighed, closing the text and marking his place with a finger as he looked up at Lex. "I'd say that merits a frown." 

"Maybe I can help," Lex started before he read the title of the book, and his eyebrows rose. "On second thought... what exactly is confusing about human sexuality?" he asked curiously. 

"Nothing... in theory." Clark sighed, rubbing the book's spine. "Some of it's just a little out of my scope." 

"What about sex can possibly be out of scope for a teenaged male?" 

Clark hid his smile. "The kind of sex a teenaged male's never experienced." 

Lex blinked. "Are you telling me you're a virgin? What about Jessie, Kyla, Lana?" 

"No!" Clark let the book fall open and handed it over to Lex so he could see the chapter title: 'Same-sex Relationships'. 

"Oh. Well, some teenaged males experiment with it, you know." 

"Not in Smallville, Kansas, they don't." 

"True, I was in Metropolis," Lex mused. 

Clark blinked innocently. "So you're saying you..." 

"I believe the politically correct term is 'bisexual'." 

"Oh. Ummm... I... guess I sort of knew that, I just never knew it, you know?" 

"I got the impression you were avoiding knowing it, actually," Lex observed, straightening up and coming the rest of the way into the room. 

Clark flushed. "Well, it wasn't like I sat there thinking, 'Does Lex do guys as well as girls?'" 

"I'm sure your parents did. I saw shotguns in your dad's eyes every time he looked at me." 

"Dad? No way!" 

Lex just raised his eyebrows. "You never noticed that he didn't want me around you?" 

"That was because of your dad, and then because he thought you'd corrupt me." Clark took in Lex's skeptical look and laughed. "Not that way!" 

"I wouldn't take any bets on that, Clark. I think you were the only person in Smallville who didn't realize I was attracted to you." 

"So why didn't you ever say anything?" Clark sat up and leaned an elbow on the back of the couch, watching Lex. 

"Let me count the reasons." Lex ticked them off on his fingers. "Jail bait. Kansas. Straight teenager. Father with a shotgun. Mother who actually liked me. Need I go on?" 

"No, I guess that's enough." 

"I certainly thought so." Lex sat down next to him after pushing Clark's feet out of the way. 

"And now?" Clark asked, stretching his legs to rest his feet on the coffee table. 

"Last I'd heard, you were still straight." 

"You know, we had to take one of those tests that measured your preferences." 

Lex regarded him quizzically. "And?" 

"Maybe I'm not as straight as you thought--as I thought, too. It got me thinking about all those looks you gave me over the years, and I finally figured out what they meant." 

"Clark, just because you're a little bit curious doesn't make you gay. And it definitely doesn't mean I want to do something you'll regret. Your friendship means too much to me." 

"Who better?" Clark argued. "I trust you, Lex." 

"That doesn't mean you want to fuck me," Lex retorted bluntly, setting his water down on the table and turning to face Clark fully. 

Clark stood and walked to the window, looking out at the nighttime Metropolis skyline. "I didn't think it that far out." 

Watching him, Lex had to restrain himself from rising to his feet and going to Clark. "That's kind of key in sex between men, Clark." 

"So you know who wants to be on top and who wants to be on the bottom?" 

"I like both ways," Lex admitted. "But is this something you really want to do, Clark? It's kind of hard to take back afterward if you change your mind." 

Clark sighed. "Don't worry about it, Lex, I'll work it out on my own." 

"Clark..." Lex finally got up and came up behind Clark, crowding him against the window. "I never said I didn't want to," he breathed. "But you need to be sure you do." 

Clark managed to turn and look down at Lex, his expression serious. "Think about who brought up the subject, Lex. If I wasn't sure, I would never have mentioned it." 

"Well then, there's only one thing to do." Lex gave him a sensual smile, crowded even closer, and licked at Clark's lips before kissing him. 

"Oh good," Clark said, relieved, returning the kiss after a moment's awkwardness. 

As Clark began to respond, Lex pressed closer, one hand sliding up the young man's arm to the nape of his neck and then into the thick curls, holding him close as Lex explored his mouth. 

Clark groaned and opened his mouth wider, letting his tongue slide against Lex's, arms sliding around Lex's waist. "I'm sure," he rasped, when they broke apart, Lex gasping for breath. 

Blue eyes searched green, and Lex's lips curved in a faint smile. "Why do I suddenly feel like the seducee?" he murmured, kissing Clark again. 

"Something you probably aren't used to, eh?" 

"Why, Clark, how devious of you." Lex chuckled. "You've been associating with me too long." He let his hips brush against Clark's and gasped at the answering hardness he found. 

Clark chuckled, though there was a needy edge to it. "Maybe I'll get the eye-fuck look right in time as well." 

"I'd be happy to let you practice on me," Lex murmured, biting at his chin. "And I think it's just about time to move this someplace more comfortable." He slid his hands into the back pockets of Clark's jeans and pulled them together, groaning harshly as they slid against one another. 

"You mean you don't have a bed that just shoots out of the wall at your command?" Clark asked, staggering forward when Lex took a step back. 

"Very funny. I haven't moved in with the Jetsons yet, no. My bed is in my bedroom. With a nice big mattress, comfortable sheets, soft pillows... lube and condoms." Lex met Clark's eyes again as he added the last items. 

"Always prepared, aren't you?" Clark smiled as he spoke. "So put it to use already, no more baby steps." 

"Considering that I never expected to be taking any steps at all, just give me a moment to catch up, Clark. But don't worry, I catch on fast. This is going to be fun for both of us." 

Clark grinned slightly. "I kind of figured that out, you know. And I didn't mean just stand here and make out against the window all night - I want more." 

"As much as you want. I think we've already established that I've wanted you for years." Lex continued backing toward his bedroom, Clark following him. "I've had fantasies about you in my bed, you know," he confided. 

"Hope I live up to them." 

"You do." Lex licked at Clark's lips again, needing to taste him, and he groaned when Clark opened for him, their progress halting yet again. 

Wanting to feel more than fine cotton under his hands, Clark pulled Lex's shirt from his pants and slid his hands underneath, sighing into the kiss at the feel of warm skin under his palms. 

"Oh yes!" Lex groaned into Clark's mouth, back arching as Clark finally touched him. His hands slid over Clark's back, fisting in the cotton of his shirt, and he pressed closer, wanting to feel himself covered by Clark. 

"Bedroom," Clark whispered, trying not to grind against Lex with too much force. 

"Best idea I've ever heard," Lex replied, trying to walk and press against Clark at the same time. "God, I want to see you naked, touch you," he groaned. 

Clark nodded, fighting the urge to hoist Lex over his shoulder and carry him to the bedroom. They somehow made it down the hallway without falling over, and he fell to the bed, bringing Lex with him, his hands scrabbling at the other man's clothes. 

Lex groaned, unbearably aroused by Clark's eagerness, and he tugged at Clark's garments, his experience getting Clark naked fairly quickly. "God, you're gorgeous," he gasped, leaning closer to lick Clark's chest. 

Clark flushed and hid it by pulling Lex into another kiss, groaning as their bare skin rubbed together. "So're you," he managed to get out. 

"Glad you think so," Lex murmured, pleased that Clark didn't seem to mind his hairlessness as some previous lovers had. His hands slowly stroked over Clark's shoulders, exploring the firm muscles and soft skin, and unable to resist, Lex leaned closer and licked him again, groaning huskily at the slightly salty flavor of Clark's skin. 

"God, Lex, stop for a minute," Clark groaned. "Gonna come otherwise." 

"The best thing about teenagers is that they can come and come." Lex smirked at him before licking again. 

Clark grinned. "Think you can keep up since you're so old?" 

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," Lex laughed. "I'm only six years older and a lot more experienced. You're going to have a master's degree in this by morning!" 

"Sure you don't want to come in and take the test for me?" 

"I think I'll stick to tutoring you." 

Clark smiled and rubbed up against Lex. "I like that idea just fine. So... you going to teach me more?" 

"Everything I know," Lex promised, cock gliding along the groove of Clark's thigh. 

"Now!" Clark demanded. 

"Pushy bottom," Lex chuckled, settling himself so that the head of his cock rubbed against Clark's opening. "You sure you want this?" he asked seriously one final time, the blue eyes again meeting the green searchingly. 

Clark nodded soberly. "Want this, want you, Lex." 

"Then you have me." Lex reached for the lubricant, coating his fingers thickly before beginning to finger Clark, lowering his head at the same time to kiss him. 

"Feels different, but good," Clark murmured against Lex's lips, at the same time canting his hips upward, wanting to experience more. 

Lex grinned and slid his finger inside Clark, the gel letting him slide past the tight muscle without much difficulty. He watched Clark carefully, wanting to be sure that he wasn't hurting him, though the sounds of pleasure were a fairly good indication that Clark was enjoying it at least as much as Lex was. 

Reminding himself to stay aware enough that he didn't do anything abnormal, Clark writhed, his erection pressed between his groin and Lex's thigh. Wanting to taste Lex, Clark pulled him down and kissed him hungrily. 

Nearly desperate for Clark, Lex forced himself to continue preparing him, not wanting Clark's first time to be a disaster. He carefully added a second finger, groaning harshly as Clark clamped down on him and he imagined that grip on his cock. 

"Le-ex!" The fingers in him hit something, and Clark howled and came, flushing once his mind recovered enough to realize just what Lex had hit and that he'd just come all over the other man. 

Lex dragged a finger through the spatters on his chest and raised it to his mouth, slowing licking it clean while staring at Clark. 

Clark whimpered as he watched Lex tasting his come, and he had the horrifying thought that somehow it wouldn't taste human - not that any of his girlfriends had complained, but then again, none of them had swallowed either. 

"Mmm, delicious." Lex pulled himself closer to Clark and kissed him, tongue exploring Clark's mouth and sharing the taste of himself with Clark. 

"Aren't you worried about STDs?" 

Lex considered him for a moment. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Clark. The meteors did more to me than eliminate my hair. I don't get sick anymore. Ever. And injuries heal incredibly quickly. So no, not really. Even leaving aside the fact that this is you and I know you would have been careful." 

Clark nodded slowly before smiling. "Well, yeah, I'm a little young to have kids." 

"I can guarantee you that's not a problem with me." 

"I sort of thought that might be the case." Clark slid a hand down to Lex's ass. 

"I'm getting the impression that you're ready to explore some more," Lex murmured, back arching like a cat being stroked. 

"Well, I don't want to be the only one feeling good here." 

"Trust me, Clark, I'm enjoying myself. And guess what? Slicking you up was not for my fingers." Lex smirked. 

Clark's eyebrows rose, and he attempted a shocked expression. "Really? What was it for then?" 

"Clark, you lied better when you were sixteen. And you couldn't lie worth a damn then." 

"Hey, I can when it matters," Clark protested laughingly. 

Lex eyed him but decided not to pursue it. Not now. "I think you're ready for advanced studies now." 

"Thank God. I've had it with studying; I want to try some of this out." 

Lex agreed. "There's theory...and then there's application." 

**END**


End file.
